


J'adore La Republique

by enjolrasloverofliberty



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasloverofliberty/pseuds/enjolrasloverofliberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short interior monologue for Enjolras</p>
            </blockquote>





	J'adore La Republique

Enjolras brushed a stray golden hair from his face. It was the night of June 5th 1832, and rest could not find the leader of the barricade. Tonight is the night. a single tear dropped down his cheek thinking of Jehan these vile monsters.

 _Jehan, your sacrifice shall not be in vain. The republic will remember you as a valiant hero who stood for her._ Gripping his rifle, Enjolras looked out on to the streets _someday these streets shall be lite with the light of liberty. The people will be joining hands in solidarity, for the future is bright. I have faith in this, yes I do. "Silly idealist" I've been called, but these dreams will one day become a reality. Jehan, gentle Jehan. the poet who wrote words to stir the soul. Bahorel- with hands so strong and with a fighting instinct to always protect those he holds dear. Combeferre- the philosopher always at my side of balance me out. His wisdom shall serve as a guide and an example for the future. Courfeyrac- with a laugh and open arms to show every citizen how important they are. Feuilly- the working man who although owning nothing gave everything to the future. Joly- the hypochondriac who forever keeps us on guard. Lesgles- who shows us we shall rejoice even in our trials. Enjolras bowed his head what brave men do I have in this fight. My heart breaks at the thought of any of them being forgotten. They are giving everything to this fight for a Republic. No longer shall our country depend on the wims and wishes of a king. A constitution shall check the people's rights, the people themselves voting- every vote weighed equally. Yes! Yes! This shall come! The future is depending on us here on this barricade to make a choice, the choice to stand with freedom. I will not give, I will not yield. With our every breath we must defend the Republic. This call is not for all, citizens who do not wish to partake do not have to. May the Republic never need to see blood shed, may the Republic forever and always look out for the interests of the people. The Republic shall be happy, I'm sure of it!_

 

Enjolras turned, Courfeyrac was still watching the enemy. The sky was black, but it must have been near dawn. Enjolras folded his hands silently. He looked up to the heavens and began advancing up the barricade. Mounting the barricade, Enjolras placed a hand on Courfeyrac and smiled

"Thank you citizen. My friend." Enjolras reached the summit and looked out to the street- the street that someday will have free citizens walking it. We shall promise to defend freedom for the people on this barricade. Swear to it! that's the word. Turning inward, Enjolras saw his loyal friends and felt at peace.

 

With a loud voice strong enough for even the future to hear Enjolras proclaimed "Citizens! do you picture the future to yourselves?"


End file.
